


When Flowers Bloom

by chaoticspring



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cottagecore, Foxes, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythology References, Slow Burn, Spirits, baker!hyungu, baker!youngjo, florest geonhak, fox seoho, geonhak (consensually) kidnaps sunny, side harin/dongmyeong, side yonghoon/hyungu, smut in later chapters, spirit seoho, witch geonhak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspring/pseuds/chaoticspring
Summary: The air around Seoho seemed to shiver, dusk particles hovering around him, catching the remnants of the afternoon light, shimmering in the air like a halo. He sat there almost ethereal, untouchable, cheeks flushed, and eyes glistening, his teeth curved around his lip. Geonhak could almost imagine them growing longer, piercing through skin and bone.He was beautiful.//When Geonhak moved away from the city to open his own flower show he wasn't expecting to meet a spirit by the edge of the forest
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	When Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a small little gift to my friend over a year ago?? and also slightly self-indulgent but after only finishing half I picked it back up again and it just grew and grew? 
> 
> It's my first fic with oneus so I was hesitant to post bc I was worried I would fuck it up a lot because I'm not use to writing them but I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> also wanna note every flower mentioned in the fic has a meaning which is why they were specifically used if u wanna google what they are as you read 
> 
> warning, English isn't my 1st language so my grammar b sucky and I don't proofread much bc I really dislike my writing so I'm sorry for errors. 
> 
> I hope this is a good read and I thank anyone who decided to check this out

Geonhak meets the man at the edge of the town.

He didn’t notice him at first, the afternoon fading fast as the sun fell behind the trees, deep reds painting the sky as Geonhak began unloading his luggage from the rental car. His mind is elsewhere— steeped in the exhaustion of a long day of driving, anticipation crawling along his skin as he took in his new home.

It was a quaint cottage, sitting apart from the rest of the town, surrounded by fields of flowers and empty garden-beds overridden with weeds that followed the entirety of the stone path to the street. The front area had been cleared out as requested, ready to be remade into a store with the living quarters isolated to the back end of the house. As close as he was to the edge of town, the light scattering of small stores close by brought a familiar comfort, disrupting the loneliness in isolation. 

Geonhak couldn't deny the anxiety that had initially set in once he began his move, however the need to escape the stifling claustrophobia of the city was too overwhelming to ignore. His old store kept growing emptier with the number of visitors dwindling each day. The need for nature magic diminished with the growth of modern medicine replacing simple healing brews and new technology bringing normality to the phantasmal. He felt too detached; his spirit wilting like his flowers as they fought to stay alive in the suffocating heat of his old home. He needed to get away, start anew even if it meant leaving his magic behind. 

The store was mostly empty, with only two aged sofas facing each other, a worn rocking chair, and a lone desk pushed up against the back wall. Geonhak smiled to himself as he unloaded the last bag, his muscles straining as he set them down on the footpath. He could feel a prickle of awareness on his skin as he checked if the crates of plants remained unscathed from the long journey. His hair stood on end, it lifted his head, slowly turning to the near distance where the road became never-ending trees.

Spring was blooming, wet and mild. Flowers blossomed, colours spilling over the landscape in vibrant purples and blues. The usual quiet chased away by the life the new season brought birds returning with new young, welcomed by the warmer weather. The murmur of insects had become an orchestra, filling the empty silence. Geonhak gazed out at the rise of the woods, noticing a solitary figure slip from out between the red pines. 

It was a man. His hair was a bright, vibrant orange, mirroring the sunset that had begun falling upon them, his features coming into view as the stranger ambled closer. His face is full of edges with high sitting cheekbones and a sharp nose. There was something in the shape of his face, something preternatural, it made Geonhak tense. Letting the car door slam shut, he raised his hand, giving the man an awkward wave as he finally stepped out of the long grass and joined Geonhak on the dirt road. His feet were bare, ignoring sharp gravel digging into his feet with each step.

“Hello,” the man said, dry lips stretching over teeth, smiling widely as he approached. His eyes a golden brown, glowing from within.

“It’s a nice afternoon isn’t it? Don’t you think?”

Geonhak nodded, “I suppose,” rubbing the back of his head, unable to shake the unease coiling in his gut. 

“Not much of a talker?” 

“No, it’s just uh, where did you come from?” 

The stranger laughed. His mouth was too wide and teeth too sharp as they reflected the quickly fading afternoon light. 

“Are you usually this blunt?” 

Geonhak could feel his face heating as the stranger laughed, frustration beginning to run through him after gaining the man’s amusement rather than a proper answer. Geonhak could only feel his patience wavering as exhaustion took its toll. He wondered if the rest of the residents were as strange— if they carried the same aura. 

He glanced down at the stranger’s feet instead, trying to save himself from further embarrassment, “aren’t your feet cold without shoes?” There was something oddly suiting about the man's appearance, in truth he wasn’t wearing much at all, the worn, faded green robe ill-suited to the current temperature, but Geonhak didn’t comment further. 

The man followed his gaze, toes curling into the earth, “not really,” he mused, “I don’t need them. You ought to try it sometime. Walking around the woods barefoot is wonderful.”

The familiar unease settled over him, the man's voice was like velvet, enchanting, persuasive. It rang in his ears, washing over him as the man continued to smile. Geonhak was almost unable to tear his gaze away from the strangers' too sharp teeth to the distant branches of the trees, rattling in the faint evening breeze, dancing in the sunset. 

“Would you like to?” The man's eyes glistened in the light. 

“Like to what?” Geonhak asked. 

“Take a walk into the woods with me, dusk is the best time to go after all.”

“I think I may pass this time.” The stranger pouts, taking a step back as Geonhak reaches for one of the bags he had discarded on the floor, hefting it a little higher on his shoulder, keys jingling in his hand. “I have to unpack and all.”

“My name is Seoho by the way,” he called out after Geonhak as he retreated back down the path he came.

“I’m Geonhak.” His voice trailed off as he watched Seoho fade into the night, growing smaller until the gloom of dusk swallowing his appearance as he slowly disappeared.

Sighing as Geonhak adjusted the bag on his shoulder, he trudged up the rest of the path to the door, relief filling him as the door swung open. Warmth surrounded him, welcoming, as Geonhak retreated to get the rest of the bags. 

The living space was as immaculate as when he first visited months ago to buy the property. As soon as the last bag was put down and the door locked behind him, his l reality began to sink in

Reality began to sink in as soon as he carried in the last bag and locked the door behind him, his belongings filling the once empty house. Dust erupting into small plumes as he yanked the plastic covers off before letting himself fall back into the plush cushions, taking in the space. 

As haphazard as it was, unpacking the first load of boxes didn’t take too much longer. Essentials and clothes messily tucked away in draws, and suitcases that were no longer needed were shoved in the overhead storage. Geonhak unloaded his plants from the crates and tucked them away in the corner of the store, branches slowly reaching towards the windows as they soaked up the pale moonlight. 

Geonhak retires early, hunger drawing him towards the small kitchen. He sits back while the soft hum of the microwave cuts into the silence of the night. The quiet was welcome compared to the usual constant sound of horns blaring and cars racing past his cramped apartment. The cacophony was replaced by distant hoots as owls flew past and the soft whispers the trees shared between each other. His stomach grumbled as the microwave began to beep, steam billowing out as he piled his food into a bowl, stirring it whilst making his way back to the living room.

Geonhak sat back onto the couch, food nestled on his lap. The light of the living room fell onto the garden and he found himself looking out towards the trees. Shadows danced around the yard, twisting and turning as they reached out from the trees. Geonhak remembers hearing stories as a child, some were in passing, some were hushed whispers as his classmates sat in circles spreading tales scary enough that Geonhak sought after his mother’s comfort each night as he drifted to sleep, and some in the books he read each day tucked in the corner of the library. He remembers gently flipping between worn pages, the thin paper browned from age. He read about gods that shaped the world from mounds of earth, winged horses that were too swift and elegant to be ridden by mortals, beautiful women that seduced farmers, but would collapse into screeching, terrified foxes at the sound of a dog's howl. 

The woods were old; Geonhak could feel it, the energy in the air. It reminds him of when he was young, his magic still blossoming, bringing a new sense and understanding of life as he felt the Earth's heartbeat beneath his feet as he walked. A very long time ago, he would wander through the park barefoot, flowers blooming in his footsteps, reaching towards the heavens as they whispered their goodbyes. He would sit in the tall grass or climb to the upper boughs of the large oak trees that overlooked the town, listening to the birds sing and the trees talk.

It used to worry his mother whenever he ran off, the hours spent outdoors, disappearing for hours on end before coming home covered in scratches and dirt with a fistful of flowers that he presented to her each evening before his bath. She would gently pick the leaves of his hair, brushing it away from his face, “be careful Geonhak,” she would murmur, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, “it’s easy to get lost in the woods.”

❊ ❊ ❊

It’s a few days until he sees Seoho again. 

The sun woke him before his alarm, his head foggy and sight blurred as he slowly got ready, life slowly seeping back into him as hot coffee settled in his stomach. A gentle breeze stirred the curtains, morning light illuminating the room. The house still felt strange, as foreign to Geonhak as the peaceful silence and miles of green. 

He’s still settling himself into place and the stress still lingers in the corners of his mind, eating away at his subconscious thoughts. It was a steady ache in his head, persistent and unyielding. 

But Geonhak unpacks. The morning slowly rolled into day, the sun climbing up high in the sky as nine rolled in. The small flowerpot he placed on the kitchen’s countertop blooming as he hummed to himself, warmth filling the space as his belongings took over the empty surfaces, the sense of home settling over him. He finds comfort in the repetitiveness, immersed in his tasks as bookcases fill and dishes slowly stack, ignorant to the sound of footsteps not so elegantly trotting up his pathway.

Worn hinges rattle, the sound of knocking brings Geonhak’s attention back to reality, cutlery crashing down in the draws as he tries tidying himself up. 

He slowly opened the door halfway, leaning slightly against the frame, two men waiting with gentle smiles. 

“Hello!” The shorter man said, smiling brightly, “I’m Keonhee, this is Youngjo. We own the bakery at the edge of town so technically we’re neighbours, you can see our store from here,” Keonhee said, pointing to the small bakery up the street. “Anyway, we thought we’d pop over and say hi.”

“Also, we brought these,” Youngjo said, holding up a plate filled with freshly baked goods, “and to ask if you need any help moving into your new store.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Geonhak. Please come in, I honestly could use all the help I can get.”

Geonhak stepped out, pushing the door wide open as he gestured for them to enter, flustered by the mess. 

He looked around the room as the two walked in hoping they wouldn’t notice the trinkets and charms that he hung around his house or the small vials and glasses filled with shimmering liquid tucked between the violets and maple. He knew most city folk didn’t have a good eye for his kind of magic, it was overlooked, ignored as people were drawn to the old fashioned petagrams and gothic architecture that had steadily grown out of fashion amongst witches centuries ago. Geonhak could only hope that stereotype would keep him safe enough from curious eyes and wandering glances. 

“So,” Youngjo said, placing the plate of pastries on the bench before taking the seat on the sofa Geonhak gestured to, “you came from the city, right? What brought you here to open a store?”

“Yeah, I can’t see why you’d come all the way here.” Keonhee cut in, falling backward into the seat beside Youngjo. 

Geonhak shrugged, joining them both on the opposite couch, “the countryside is lovely, it's peaceful, the air here is clean, nature thrives. Not at all like the city. I guess that environment got too difficult to work in.”

“I understand, there's a good energy here.” Youngjo muses, his gaze almost distant. 

“I think everyone can feel it here, a sense of life, permeating through everything, like a heartbeat. You can feel it in the town, in the surrounding wood,” Keonhee chuckled, “probably sounds like bullshit to you.”

“No, it doesn’t, I understand what you mean. I could feel it when I arrived, growing stronger as I grew closer. I think it’s why I came here in the first place. I felt it calling me, the energy, the life,” Geonhak trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as the tips of his ears started to become flushed, “sorry for rambling.” 

Their words stir the coals of Geonhak’s memory. The skin at the back of his neck prickles, he finds himself turning towards the door, peering outside as the familiar feeling of being watched washed over him. Glancing over his shoulder, his gaze making its way to the open window. Flowers had already begun to bloom around the house, wilted leaves finding a new life. He wondered if they knew who he was, what he was, not that Geonhak dared to tell anyone. It’s what he had planned, to start anew, following the paths of others and rejecting that part of his life, in his business at least.

Witches weren’t as commonplace as they used to be, a once-thriving society long forgotten. Most had abandoned their heritage, traditions forgotten and rituals lost in time as those they were passed onto shunned their past. Witches became lawyers, businessmen, teachers. Those that remained were far and few between, but Geonhak knew smaller villages remembered old history before their societies became intertwined. When curses were cast and townsfolk lived in fear; when witch-hunts were as mundane as afternoon hunts for meat to feed families. As time passed, they were embraced, fear slowly turning into respect for some, city folk lining outside for miles for a palm reading or a potion, however, that kept to the cities. Villagers shut their doors, as distrustful as ever. 

“It’s ok, don’t apologize. We’ve all felt it, I’m sure you more than most.” 

Youngjo’s words almost hung over Geonhak’s head, his gaze unwavering as they locked eyes, both unable to look away. 

He could sense something, he couldn’t put his finger on it but it lingered, just out of Geonhak’s reach. He wondered if Youngjo knew it was there. 

“Well, shall we get to work?” Keonhee broke through the silence, his hands clapping together as he stood up, Youngjo and Geonhak both tearing their gazes away from each other as they hummed in agreement.

The day spilled into the early afternoon, the sun had reached its peak in the sky and the heat teetering on the edge of unbearable. They had set down their tools, sweat glistening on their foreheads as they admired the finished cabinet they had just assembled. Tables were set up throughout the store and all the boxes and crates were unloaded. Their work was almost done.

“I really do appreciate all the help but I can’t keep you any longer, I’m fine to do the rest. Besides I have an appointment with the bank soon that I need to pop over to.”

“Are you sure? Keonhee and I are fine to come.” 

Geonhak nodded, beginning to usher them towards the door, “I’ll be ok to do the rest, it’s just assembly and decorating everything. Plus, it’s just signing some papers from the bank, I’ll be okay to go myself.”

“At least let us treat you to lunch, Hyungu and Dongju are still at the bakery, they’d have plenty to go around.”

As tempting as Keonhee's words were, he couldn’t help but feel the guilt bubbling inside of him, their kindness boundless and he had nothing to offer in return. 

He didn’t have time to dwell as Keonhee's hand covered his, pulling him towards the door, Youngjo following suit.

“Hurry and grab what you need as we’ll meet you at the bakery, you know where to find us,” Keonhee said, nodding towards the small building in the distance.

The bank was mostly empty when Geonhak arrived. An elderly lady ushered him to the backroom as he entered, the papers ready for him to sign. The trip was short, it didn’t take him long to organise an account. He found himself rushing out after ten minutes, bowing politely as he left before hurried back to the bakery.

He’s mulling over Keonhee’s earlier words when he spots Seoho again, just off the footpath, running through the grass as he chases a bright yellow butterfly, carefree and jovial. In spite of himself, Geonhak slows, his watch heavy on his wrist as he felt his promise to Keonhee sit uncomfortably in his chest. Checking the time, he ponders, letting himself take a step closer. After all, another minute wouldn’t hurt.

He stays at a safe unnoticed distance, watching, almost amused by his behaviour. Seoho’s hair was ruffled and windblown, vibrant strands sticking in every direction and he wore the same robe as when they met, his bare legs smudged with dirt. 

“I still haven’t caught anything yet!” Seoho called out, and Geonhak realised that Seoho had been entirely aware of his presence the entire time.

He remains on the path, waiting for Seoho as he bounded over. 

“Good afternoon,” Seoho says. 

“Afternoon.”

“As talkative as ever,” Seoho jokes, slipping closer.

Geonhak almost rolled his eyes as he began to walk back down the path, slowly heading towards Youngjo and Keonhee’s bakery, ignoring that his feet had begun taking him the long way around.

Geonhak wasn’t sure what caused such unease, the same feeling that a rabbit would find itself when faced with a fox, the fear of being faced with a predator. He finds his gaze slipping from the road ahead and back to Seoho who was carefully walking between newly sprouted dandelions, arms outstretched either side.

“Are you from around here?”

“Of course.”

“How long have you lived around here?” Geonhak said, pushing a little more. 

“A while, longer than most I guess.” Seoho shrugs, kicking a small rock, watching it tumble down the path.

“What were you doing before,” Geonhak paused, thinking for a moment, thinking back to the feeling he had in the house, the same feeling he had when they first met, the feeling of being watched lingering. 

“I went out for a walk; the grass is greener and the air a little fresher this time of year. The smell of new life lingers. A witch like you ought to know what I’m talking about.”

Geonhak could feel his throat constrict in mute panic. His eyes darted frantically across Seoho’s face before he averted his gaze, fixating on a small patch of weeds that had burst through the cracks in the footpath.

“How did you-” Geonhak’s voice cracking as he fell to a halt, “I didn’t tell anyone.”

“I remember your smell when you first visited to buy the house.”

“Smell? How can you-”

Seoho ignored him, “I never saw you that day, but I like visiting those fields around your house, walking through the woods…” His expression softened as Geonhak returned his gaze, his stance still stiff, shoulders drawn up, “you were gone but your smell lingered. When you arrived the other day, it’s just that you, you’re…”

Seoho almost looked bashful, more hesitant as his words lingered in the air between them. His eyes reminded Geonhak of his mother, lit from within, however, they didn’t bring the same warmth his mothers did, and they didn’t send a shiver down his spine, threatening to bring colour to his already warming cheeks.

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought you’d be,” Seoho says, teasing as he held his hands over his chest, puffing it out as he tried to mimic Geonhak’s muscles.

“Hey!” Geonhak lightly slapped Seoho’s shoulder as he marched on ahead, Seoho trailing behind, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Witches like you always seemed so small and meek, like little mice, hidden away in woods with their plants and potions.”

“Witches like me?” Seoho didn’t reply, he skipped ahead of Geonhak before spinning on his heels and turning back around. Wordlessly he looked behind them, nodding towards Geonhak’s footprints, watching as small flowers pushed through the pebbled that covered the dirt path. Leaves unfurled and petals spread open, small specks of blue and white trailing into the distance. “I didn’t mean to…”

“You’re not very subtle,” Seoho chuckled as he spun back around, finding his place back to Geonhak’s side, “don’t worry, things aren’t like they used to be. You can tell them. I don’t think they’d be surprised.”

Geonhak blushed. 

“So, where are you heading?”

“Youngjo’s bakery,” Geonhak replied, turning back to the road.

Seoho hums to himself, “I thought as much. We’ve shared a few meals together. He’s a nice guy, him and the others he works with.”

“I don’t think Youngjo mentioned you.”

“it’s only happened a few times. He’s always very kind, though. Very generous.” Seoho falls briefly quiet, “he’s a good person to know for someone like you.”

They kept walking, the tips of Geonhak’s ears ablaze as their conversation fell into an awkward silence. Geonhak could feel himself feel more at ease in Seoho’s presence, perhaps it was because Seoho knew his secret didn’t feel as taboo now as it once was. They reach a fork in the road, Geonhak veering off to the left, leading back to Youngjo’s bakery. He had already taken too long, guilt coiling in his stomach as the sun slowly began its descent back down to the skyline as day turned into evening.

Seoho takes the path to the right, the stone path already fading as it leads back to the woods, long grass covering the forgotten track. Seoho waves his goodbye as he keeps walking, carefree, the long grass swaying with them like ocean waves. He throws Geonhak one last smile before disappearing into the trees in a flash of red and white.

Geonhak all but ran the rest of the way to Youngjo’s bakery, it wasn’t a far run, the bakery sitting on the edge of town. Close enough to his store he could see inside the window. The long grass Seoho disappeared in still visible as Geonhak glanced over his shoulder one last time.

Sweat beaded over his brow as he stepped into the store, Youngjo waving him over to their table. Keonhee sat beside him along with another willowy man Geonhak couldn’t recognise.

“Geonhak! Come over and meet Hyungu,” Keonhee said, waving him over, “he works here as well.”

Hyungu greets him, lips stretching into a small smile as they nod at each other in greeting.

“Keonhee tells me you’re opening a store? What kind?”

“I’m a florist I guess, so plants and some herbal remedies my mother taught me. Old family recipes but I think I’ll just sell my flowers now.”

“Was that what your mother did?”

“Somewhat. She was more of a...” Geonhak paused, thinking for a moment, “consultant I guess. I took over her business for a while when she retired but it wasn’t for me. The city was too stifling, it’s why I moved out here. I think my flowers will thrive out here more.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, as mundane as it sounded. Each customer always sought out advice, seeking consult for each charm and potion ordered, specially designed for their whims and woes. It grew tiring, over time, the requests became more and more monotonous, more superficial as he brewed the same sleeping draught, the same incense to burn for good fortune, the same ruby red carnations to bring lovers together. 

“I’m sure she would be proud of you for opening a new store all by yourself.”

Geonhak beamed, “I hope she is at least.”

The sound of glass clanging turned his gaze away, a blond-haired man Geonhak only assumed to be Dongju emerged from behind the counter. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he brought over a trayful of drinks, footsteps shuffling over the hardwood floor.

“Dongju!” Keonhee called out, waving him over, “this is Geonhak, the guy I mentioned before.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Dongju said as he placed a cup in front of everyone and sweets in the middle of the table, Keonhee grabbing at the still-warm pastry on top.

“Likewise,” Geonhak said, shifting his chair to the side as he made more room.

“Come sit with us, we have plenty of room,” Youngjo said, pointing towards a spare chair at the table beside them as Geonhak made room, “Dongju just started working for us about a month ago.”

Dongju was as cute as Keonhee described, his laughter echoing throughout the empty store as they spoke, dimples flashing with each heart shaped smile. For the first time since he arrived Geonhak truly felt at home. His new-found friends welcomed him with open arms, he felt at peace.

The conversation didn’t last as long as Geonhak had hoped, the sound of the store’s bell ringing, tearing Dongju away as he went back to serving customers. The conversation slowly faded as school children started streaming into the store.

“Youngjo,” Geonhak said, cutting into the silence and tearing their gaze away from their excited children thrusting their money towards Dongju who had grown rather flustered, “I’ve been meaning to ask, do you know anyone named Seoho?”

Youngjo pauses, thinking for a moment, “not that I can think of, the name isn’t familiar.”

“He just said he’s been here a few times, shared dinner together I think.”

“I can’t remember the last time any of us have entertained anyone that wasn’t a customer, especially not a dinner,” Youngjo admits.

“He must have been mistaken.” Geonhak dismisses him, the familiar unease beginning to gnaw the corners of his mind again, the mystery that shrouded Seoho only growing thicker. 

Keonhee huff, bemused as he takes a slow sip of his coffee, “last time we had any form of party or get together Hyungu wouldn’t stop complaining about the work and mess afterward. Youngjo always complies way too easily to his whims,” Hyungu snorted beside him, pushing against Keonhee’s arm playfully in protest as Keonhee continued, “so no dinner guests unless you count the birds.”

“Birds?”

“They linger around the house because Youngjo always throws crumbs out for them,” Hyungu complained but there was no venom in his voice, the corners of his lips twitching as he bit back a smile.

“They’re not so bad,” Youngjo protests, “anyway, it’s nice to see them. I like having new visitors at the store. It’s only happened a few times before but there’s a fox that’s come around after closing. It was skittish but took some food from my hand before it ran off. If you ever see it say hello from me.”

“Youngjo wouldn’t shut up about it afterward.”

Hyungu couldn’t help but chuckle as Youngjo grew flustered, his cheeks flushed red as Keonhee continued to tease him.

Geonhak wasn’t sure how long he stayed, the store was mostly empty when he left and the sky had darkened. Dongju and Hyungu had begun stacking the chairs and wiping down tables. Taking this as his time to leave, he bid them a farewell, Keonhee pulling him into a hug as he left. He didn’t stop grinning as he walked back to his home, thankful for the proximity. He could still see Keonhee and Youngjo waving from the windows as he walked inside, waving back before disappearing inside.

Fears that had previously weighed him down had slowly begun to dissipate, the thought of acceptance continued to linger, sitting in the corner of his mind along with Seoho’s earlier words. 

Exhaustion weighed him down, he didn’t notice the flash of red that ran past his yard nor the muddy pawprints decorating the path towards his house. The bed was warmer, softer than the previous nights. He drifts off with ease, eyelids heavy as they fluttered shut.

He dreams about red hair tickling his cheek, a sly, knowing grin, and soft, odd laughter in his ear.

❊ ❊ ❊

He woke later than usual, the morning call of the birds rang loudly in his ears as he sat up in bed, his eyes groggy and unfocused as he made his way through his morning routine. The familiar thrum that tugged on the back of his head every morning had dissipated faster than it usually did, drowned out by a hot coffee and the gentle aroma of chamomile wafting from the flowerpots by the window.

Geonhak knew his trip into town was long overdue, the crisp morning air settling into his bones as he set out, waving at Youngjo as he passed the bakery. 

He expected his first proper outing to be awkward, as if the words outsider were stitched into his skin, laid bare for all to see. He admittingly hadn’t ventured further than the bakery, most of his groceries over the last week brought at the corner store as he spent most of his first week preparing the store, preparing to open within the next week.

The town was lively, he passed by two elderly men playing chess outside a coffee shop, men hurrying to work and children running in groups as they rushed to school before the gates closed. It brought an odd sort of comfort, familiarity, it soothed his nerves as he navigated the streets, smiling politely at passers-by. 

The trip was short and the walk back even shorter, his muscles straining as he carried the bags back. He didn’t notice Youngjo beckoning him over as he turned into his street, almost jumping in fright as Youngjo called over, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Morning Geonhak! Do you need any help?” Youngjo waved as he walked over. 

“I’m okay! It’s just a few shopping bags.”

“Alright, enjoy the rest of your day at least. Come by later after you’re done. Only if you’re not busy of course.”

“Shall do, I’ll see you all later. Tell the others good morning from me.” Geonhak called out as he strolled down the road. 

The walk back disquieted him, the sense of being followed gnawing at the back of his mind, unrelenting as he hurried back to the house. 

He remembered a similar feeling when he was younger. When he would walk home alone from school, he felt hands reaching for him from the shadows, their presence ever lingering, ever watching. Flowers wilted from his fear as he ran past them, each rapid beat of his heart drowning out the desperate shrieking of the wind. He would run back home, flowers wilting from his fear as he clenched his backpack to his chest, the world slowly shrinking in around him until he stumbled into his yard, finding solace in his mother's arms. She would give him a small bag of dried ssuk flowers and tell him to be careful of spirits, that they could smell his magic. 

Geonhak had always carried ssuk with him since that day, letting it grow around the house, warding him from the cold grasp of wandering spirits. The familiar pink flower hanging over his front door brought solace as he hurried inside, a sense of ease slowly rushing over him as he locked the door shut. 

Shopping bags slipped from his fingers as he let out a gentle exhale, dropping them carefully onto the kitchen counter. 

Geonhak didn’t notice the day roll into early afternoon as he found himself slumped over the front desk, head pounding, fatigue burning under his eyes as he rubbed them. Youngjo’s invite rang in his ear, the thought of coffee and food made his stomach groan. It was too early to bother to even consider preparing dinner, the meat still frozen, slowly thawing in the fridge. 

Carefully he plucked a few of the newly blooming flowers that had sprung up in the pots earlier that day, the buds unfurling in his hand as he bound the stems in a ribbon. Leaving his door unlocked, Geonhak closed it behind him, he didn’t expect anyone would bother coming by the old shop, it had been abandoned and left open for sale for so long people would pass it by without a second glance. Youngjo’s cafe was close enough for it to not be a worry, either way, the newly hung charms that decorated the entrance should already be enough for wandering thieves. 

The familiar prickling at the back of his neck followed him as he made his way to Youngjo’s. He couldn’t help but pick up the pace as he glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes wandering to the tall grass and trees as they swayed in the wind. 

Geonhak couldn’t help but be thankful for the short walk, the feeling fading as he stepped into the store, Keonhee as ever excitable as shouted his greeting from behind the counter. 

“Hi Keonhee, Youngjo told me to come around… I brought these as well,” Geonhak said, holding up the small bouquet he had quickly put together.

“Did you grow these?”

“Yeah I did.”

“They’re beautiful, you should be proud! What species are they, I don’t recognise these.” Keonhee said as he took them from Geonhak’s outstretched arms, his fingers trailing over the soft petals. “Youngjo’s just in the kitchen helping Dongju, he’ll be out in a minute. Go sit, I’ll make you something to drink and put these in some water.”

“Thanks, and I uh crossbreed them myself I guess. How’s work been today?” Geonhak said, pulling out a chair at the closest table.

“Mostly uneventful, it never gets too busy around here.”

“I think that’s why I like it so much, it’s peaceful.”

Keonhee hummed in agreement, the sound of the coffee machine filling the comfortable silence that settled between them. The flowers sat next to the counter, filling the thin vase, blooming brighter than they were before. 

The sound of doors swinging open cut through the silence as Youngjo emerged, a tray of pastries in his hands, “Geonhak, you’re here! I thought I heard voices.”

“Hey Youngjo,” Keonhee interrupted as he dragged Youngjo over to the counter, pointing at the bouquet, “look what Geonhak brought.” 

“I just didn’t want to come empty-handed and they had just bloomed today, it’s not much…”

“They’re lovely, I’ll have to pop by and buy some more when you finally open,” Youngjo said as he slid the tray into the front display, filling a plate, “and you came just in time, these are fresh out of the oven”

“Don’t be ridiculous you already give me free food and drinks all of the time. Just think of them as payment for that.”

“So when are you planning on opening?”

“Probably in about a week, I’m not exactly sure but everything is almost done,” Geonhak mused. Seoho’s words still rang in his ears and weighed heavily on his heart, “I’m still making some last-minute decisions.”

What Seoho had said the other day hadn’t left Geonhak, it continued to nag at him, prying and poking each time a flower sprung to life under his fingertips, with each new charm made and potion brewed. 

“You shouldn’t overthink it too much you’ll just talk yourself out of it.”

Acceptance was something he found scarce as a child and it only grew harder to come by with each passing year. His magic had presented early, barely in school when he woke up surrounded by his plants spilling over their puts, vines and stems covering the floor like a carpet as they reached for him. 

He had worked at his family's store since he could hold a watering can, everything he knew he had learned from his mother. Each afternoon spent watching over her shoulder had very quickly evolved into lessons as he grew into his powers, everyday normalcy slowly fading away as the rumours spread. As tolerant as people were Geonhak could always feel eyes following him as he walked through the school, the disquiet that surrounded his presence was palpable. It grew better as he moved onto highschool however Geonhak kept his distance as much as they did, working every day following his mother's instructions before the store was passed down to him with her retirement. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Geonhak mused, his thoughts still lingering on the past. “I don’t think I’m ready to let it all go just yet. I learnt a lot from my family, I don’t think I want it to go to waste, and neither would they.” 

“You seemed like you were all close, I’m sure they wouldn’t either,” Youngjo said with a soft smile, “you mentioned your mum was a consult of some kind, is that what you’re referring to? What did she do?”

“She uh, she made remedies and such for people. They’d come with specific ailments I guess. She’d-” 

The sound of a tray sliding into the display shelves pulled their attention away, Hyungu waving in greeting as they all turned to him. 

Geonhak could only let out a sigh of relief as he turned towards the counter, the excuses for his mother's work he had jumbled together dying on his tongue. 

“Sorry I didn’t want to interrupt,” Hyungu said, almost bashful as he stacked fresh bread loaves on the display shelves. 

“We were just talking about Geonhak’s store, he’s hoping to open soon.” 

“He was just about to tell us what his mother did back home.” 

“I heard a little at the end, you come from a family of witches right?” Geonhak could feel his throat close up as soon as the words left Hyungu’s mouth, the sound of his heart hammering in his chest almost deafening as Hyungu’s words started to fade into the background, squeezing tightly as he scrambled to piece together an excuse. “Sorry I just assumed…” 

“No it’s okay, uhm,” his mind only drew a blank, excuses only dying on his tongue before he could formulate them into something credible, fear slowly clouding his thoughts.

“Witches? Does this mean you’re a witch as well?” Keonhee said, cutting him off, “that’s so cool!” 

“I’m- I’m sorry what?”

“It’s cool you’re a witch. Is that how your flowers look different and grow so vibrantly? Can you make potions and stuff?”

“Uh yes, I specialise in nature magic I guess?” shock had begun to slowly replace the fear that had already begun to melt away, anxiety still simmering on the surface as he tried calming his still racing heart, “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting such warm receptions when the news broke.”

“Is that why you kept it to yourself? I understand why but things are better now, the prejudice and hate people harboured has more or less been forgotten. I’m sure you heard plenty of horror stories about old towns out in the city.” Youngjo said, leaning back on his chair, throwing Geonhak a reassuring smile. 

“To be honest the city isn’t much better. Superstitions don’t change so easily, those outdated beliefs followed me through school and life. I think this is the most welcoming anyone has been in a long time.”  
  
“I won't deny everyone in this town is as accepting as us but the hatred that used to be rampant in smaller communities has more or less died off. Sure there’s the occasional old lady that will give you a cold look but I’m sure everyone will be open to you, all of you that is, with open arms” 

“Either way, what Hyungu was trying to say is, you don’t have to hide around us. It’s probably exhausting having to suppress your nature.” Youngjo’s voice sounded so assured, it was comforting, the panic starting to subside as he felt a soft pat on his shoulder, “Besides, I want to see all the cool magic you can do.”

“It’s not too bad, it’s easier to hide my kind of magic. I just need to focus on containing it I guess,” Geonhak said, picking at the skin around his nails, “Uhm, Hyungu, how did you know i was a witch? Am I really that obvious? It’s feeling like deja vu…”

“I’ve seen it before,” Hyungu said as he walked over and joined them at the table, pulling up a chair next to Geonhak, “before I moved here there was a witch that lived closeby, she grew flowers all around their house just like yours. You’ll probably meet her grandson, he comes around often enough. He’s dating Dongju’s brother afrer all. He doesn't have any magic but he still knows a lot about it.”

“I see, well thank you.”

Conversation slowly begun to fill the awkward silence as Keonhee began to recite old stories, his voice filling the room and laughter bubbling over. Warmth seeped deep into Geohhak’s bones as he felt like he was at home for the first time in a while. 

❊ ❊ ❊

Afternoon rolled into evening, the sun hidden behind the trees as the inky blackness of the night sky began to bleed into the soft orange of the sunset. 

The prickling feeling began to paw at the back of his neck, as incessant as before; the same feeling of being watched. He finds himself hurrying inside, the door slamming behind him. New talismans hung next to fresh ssuk, the pungent herbal scent slowly beginning to permeate through the living room, the smell comforting as he fell back onto the couch. 

The same warm feeling still buzzed in the air around him **.** Lethargy sat heavy on his eyelids, the excitement of the afternoon weighing down on him. He glanced at the clock, it was still too much early for dinner, the food from earlier still sitting heavy in his stomach 

Turning the TV on, Geonhak sat back on the couch, letting the time pass until he could bother to reheat whatever leftovers he had in the fridge. He lets himself get lost in whatever was on, the dull monotone of the presenter letting his thoughts slowly melt away.

❊ ❊ ❊

Geonhak’s store was planned to open that day, plants covered every surface, and small decorated vials filled with freshly brewed potions decorated the walls behind the counter.

Keonhee had come over the day before with Youngjo’s dog to help prepare them, the sun setting as they sat on Geonhak’s living room floor. Ingredients scattered around them in small piles, Keonhee watching on with wide eyes as he helped sort and measure ingredients, pointing to each one as Geonhak explained what each of them did. Flowers filled every surface, the sunlight bouncing off of their petals filling the room with a vibrant brilliance.

Pride swelled in his chest as he looked around the finished room, it wasn’t as large as his mother’s store back home yet it felt more like home.

The sound of the door’s bell jingling snapped Geonhak out of his thoughts, “sorry I’m not opened just yet…” His voice trailing off as he saw familiar red hair come into view. “Seoho. What are you doing here?”

“I heard you were opening today and I wanted to pop by and see the new store, I see you’ve told them,” Seoho said, nodding to the potion display as he walked towards the potted plants, “but I’ll come back at a better time. I’ll leave you to set up.”

Geonhak could only nod and wave goodbye as Seoho hurried out as quickly as he came. 

He walked over to the flowers Seoho had gently caressed, the buds head touched half unfurled, the purple petals of the foxglove peaking through. 

❊ ❊ ❊

The elderly lady from the bank was his first proper customer, her constant praises warming his cheeks; she left with a small potion to help with her fading sight and a chrisathium for good fortune. 

Geonhak didn’t expect to see as many people stopping by the store that morning as they did. Some just to say hello, others just satisfying their curiosity. They didn’t say anything but Geonhak could see the slight unease as they stepped inside, their eyes wanding to the talismans and charms that decorated the space, the unfamiliarity and deep rooted distrust that always lingered. He knew to expect it, as reassuring as the others words were, traditions and beliefs weren’t so easy to unlearn. 

Familiar faces brought comfort. Youngjo visited with Dongju and lunch, he paid them back with fresh flowers and one of the potions he had made with Keonhee much to their excitement. 

Their visit was closely followed by one of Hyungu’s roommates Yonghoon, most likely coming in due to Keonhee’s pestering, his face flushed pink as he awkwardly asked for a bouquet for a special friend. Geonhak only hummed and nodded, unable to hide the knowing smile that played on his lips as he walked him through the shop, plucking out yellow acacia and gardenia, his fingers trailing along the rows of plants as they continued to navigate the store. Baby's breath completing the bouquet as he paid, ears as red as the roses he was eying when he had stepped into the store. 

The rest day wasn’t busy, not like he was used to. The quiet reality of a small town setting in as he found himself struggling to entertain himself between customers. 

Geonhak found his thoughts wandering, unable to keep his eyes straight from the clock on the wall as he couldn’t help but wonder where Seoho was. 

He sees a glimpse of red between the trees, the bushy tail of a fox peeking up from behind the green. Its body is mostly hidden by the overgrowth. He finds himself mesmerised, watching the animal, unable to tear his eyes away as if bewitched by its golden stare. 

“I didn’t ever imagine a witch moving into a town like this.”

Geonhak could feel his heart leap into his throat as soon as he heard the voice come from the other side of the store. It took him a moment to process the propinquity of the other boy, he hasn’t heard the sound of the doorbell nor the presence of anyone else entering the room. 

“Shit,” he swore under his breath, “sorry, i didn’t hear you enter,” Geonhak said, glancing back outside, the fox gone, “I just wanted a change of pace. What can I do for you?”

A familiar feeling of unease settled into his chest, there was something about the boy's aura he couldn’t place but it reminded him of Seoho. It was overpowering, it filled the space, heavy around him, crackling with old magic. His grip on the flowerpot he forgot he was holding tightened. 

“I was just drawn here I guess,” He shrugged, crouching down so he was eye level with the bottom plant shelves, “not really looking for anything.”

“I see.”

The air around him felt stifling, although the unease had already dissipated the silence was only filled with a layer of awkwardness, sitting between them thick like tar. Neither of them spoke, Geonhak eventually getting back to watering the plants that sat by the windowsill, parched from the afternoon sun that shone directly on them.

The boy just wandered around the store, only ever occasionally glancing towards Geonhak to watch him work. His gaze was too transfixed by something outside. 

Geonhak wondered if the fox came back. 

“Is the bakery over there any good?” The boy said, nodding out the window.

“Youngjo’s? It’s the best I’ve ever had. If you’re hungry you should go.”

He just hummed to himself, shrugging as he glanced back to the bakery, Geonhak following his gaze to Youngjo cleaning up one of the tables outside. 

Geonhak didn’t respond, smiling to himself as he went back to filling out his order book, watching the boy through the corner of his eye, unable to hide his amusement. 

❊ ❊ ❊

Days slowly grew monotonous after the initial excitement of the first week, the town quickly grew used to his presence, a routine slowly settling in. Business grew, orders constantly being filled and potions being restocked every few days. Most were basic cures for minor ailments; brews for headaches and sore throats were the first to go, people stopping by on the way to work, shelves emptying of the first batch before the day could fully begin. Elderly ladies would filter in later asking for teas to soothe aching bones and potions for vitality. More often than not accompanied by food or sweets, taking his hands into theirs as they thanked him. 

Most had begun doing weekly orders, stocking up at the end of each week, visits growing less and less and the days seemingly growing longer and more tedious with nothing to do. 

The boy began to come by more often, sitting on a ledge by the window Geonhak had cleared for him. It wasn’t until a week later Geonhak finally learned that his name was Hwanwoong. Letting it slip into conversation as they parted ways for the day, waving as he left with a wide smile. 

After a week of loitering and gazing out of his window, Hwanwoong started helping Geonhak around the store. Offering to fix displays or drop packages, more often than not to Youngjo’s bakery, always lingering as he said his goodbyes.

As much as he was like a lost puppy, Hwanwoong eventually became an unofficial employee but he never asked for pay. Geonhak had asked Keonhee if he knew who he was, but no one knew, Geonhak only receiving a shrug as an answer as they reasoned he’s probably just a student. The rest left unsaid, yet he didn’t care to pry. 

Geonhak slowly grew fond of his presence as time passed, the aura that surrounded Hwanwoong had faded with time, the magic that crackled like electricity around him settled into the space. It grew warm, familiar, settling in amongst his own.

They usually sat in silence, Hwanwoong in his usual spot by the window as he prepared gift wraps for bouquets whilst Geonhak tended to his own tasks. 

“You know if you asked him on a date he’d probably say yes,” Geonhak said as he stacked empty flower pots he cleaned out earlier that day. “He’s pining as much as you are.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hwanwoong protested, barely glancing up as he tried to hide the small grin that was betraying his otherwise indifferent aura. 

“Sure you don’t.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be packing orders or something?”

“I’ve finished for the day, you can go if you want. The shop is still open if you want to say hi to Youngjo for me.”

“Only because it’s your idea.”

“Hmm whatever you think.” 

Hwanwoong just rolled his eyes as he hopped down from his seat, leaving with a wave as he left, passing Youngjo and Keonhee on the way out. His eyes widening for a moment as he watched them both before letting out a defeated huff, disappearing with the faint tinkling of the bell. 

“Sorry did I interrupt something? Keonhee just wanted to pop by on the way through whilst taking Sunny for a walk,” Youngjo said, motioning to Keonhee outside who was struggling with an excited Sunny.

“Not at all I was just closing early, not many people come by on a Sunday afternoon.”

“I’m surprised, you’ve been so busy these last weeks with orders. I can always see your little helper running around with packages. He comes in more often than you do at this point.” Keonhee said with a grin as he held Sunny to his chest. 

“Yeah and we both know the reason for that,” Geonhak said with a chuckle, Youngjo glancing between the two with a raised brow, ignorant to their teasing. 

“You haven't come by as much, which I guess is good and bad. I’m glad you’re being kept busy.”

“I’ll make a point of coming around more often then,” Geonhak’s voice trailing off into a whisper as his gaze began to waver, unable to stop himself from glancing over Youngjo’s shoulder to Seoho’s distant figure. 

His hair stood out against the green, like a wildfire slowly burning closer as he carefully approached, keeping his distance as they conversed. 

“We should probably go, it looks like you have a lot to clean,” Keonhee nodded to the coloured paper and ribbons on the ground that Hwanwoong had left behind.

“Yeah I do, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Geonhak said, still distant as he walked them back outside to the path.

“Bye bye then,” Keonhee said with a wave, dragging Youngjo out with him as he let Sunny drop back down to the floor, his collar jingling with each step. 

It wasn’t until the faint sound of their footstep had disappeared that Seoho approached, a gentle wind picking up, gently rustling the ssuk above the door. It cut through the silence of the afternoon, the sound of gentle swaying of leaves almost foreboding as he grew closer. It froze Geonhak in place, unable to move as he stood on the gravel path, weeds curlings around his feet as he waited, anticipation clawing at the back of his neck.

“You never came back around.”

“I didn’t think you’d miss me,” Seoho grinned, edging closer, “besides, you’ve been having company.”

Geonhak didn’t respond, taking a step back from the path, his fingers twitching as he fiddled with a fraying stitch on his shirt. 

“So, did you miss me?” Seoho says, teasing. 

“No and I’m closing now, you should come back another time if you want anything,” Geonhak responds, turning away as he stepped back towards the store, Seoho carefully trailing behind. 

“And here I was hoping to grab some food together, but I may take you up on that. Tomorrow maybe?” 

“It’s getting dark out, you should be careful about getting home.”

“Has anyone told you how observant you are?” Seoho paused, tilting his head, the smile never leaving his face. 

“You know what I mean, the forest looks different after dark. Just don’t get lost.”

He fixes his robe before tossing Geonhak one last grin, his lips tugging over teeth, a sharp glint of white peeking between them. “Would that really be so bad?”

Seoho paused, his head tilting to the side, eyes burning bright as they caught the afternoon sun. 

Geonhak fumbles, his lips parting as he searches for an answer but none came. Seoho didn't seem to be expecting one though. He flicks his hair behind his ears before throwing Geonhak one last smile before finding his way back beyond the trees, the red of his hair disappearing beyond the horizon like the setting sun. 

At home he finds himself back on the couch, his mother had called earlier, the conversation had quickly dwindled into nagging as he promised to cook something decent for dinner. Meat thawing in the fridge as he took to the couch, unable to help himself drifting off between commercials. He dreams of a sly smile and crescent eyes, soft tinkling laughter in his ear as red and white flash disappearing beyond the deafening green of the forest.

Aspirations to finally cook a decent meal slowly weaning away as he stands in the faded light of the kitchen, staring at the now empty fridge shelf. The meat nowhere to be found. Nor were the leftovers from earlier that week, the tupperware empty, hidden in the corner. 

Geonhak could reason with himself that he had eaten the leftovers earlier that week, or late at night after he finished working but it doesn’t explain the meat. 

There’s grease on the fridge door’s handle as he closes it. The front door is slightly ajar, a faint breeze circling the room, the fragile ssuk leaves that hung by his door rustling. On the doormat the remnants of what looked like a muddy paw print. 

❊ ❊ ❊

It’s a grey dawn. The rising sun barely peeking through the thick clouds, still heavy with rain. The streets felt empty and the road damp from the rainfall of the previous day. 

The air felt heavy, dread settling into his chest as a familiar presence seemed to make itself known. The feeling of being followed unsettled him as he hurried into town, unable to help himself from looking back towards the forest, disappointment sinking into the pit of his stomach as he searched for something, but he wasn’t sure what. 

Geonhak walks into town, the morning breeze cutting through his jacket and the humidity settling into his bones as he rounded the corner to Youngjo’s shop. The kitchen light was on, seeping through the crack in the door, illuminating the counter but the shop was empty. The front door locked as the closed sign swayed in the wind. 

He runs into Youngjo further down the street, Sunny in tow as they walked briskly along the wet path towards Geonhak, Sunny’s paw’s blacked from the mud.

“Good morning Geonhak!” Youngjo said with a wave, “any less busy today?”

“Not really, I think unwanted plans seem to find me more than i want them to.”

A sharp bark cut through the conversation, Sunny tugging at the leash towards the direction Geonhak had just come, his ears perked and tail up high. His sniffing frantic as he searched the air for a scent. Another bark rumbles in his chest and Geonhak feels another shiver of unease run down his spine. 

Sunny’s barking quickly slowed down to muted growls, Geonhak unable to help his thoughts flicking back to the old stories, his unease only growing. 

They didn’t talk for long, the sun settling in the sky as it broke through the treeline, signally to both of them to part ways. A reminder of their daily duties hanging over their head. 

“Well I’ll see you later then, I hope your day goes by smoothly at least, unwanted commitments or not.”

Geonhak almost didn’t respond, his gaze transfixed on an otherwise distracted Sunny. 

“Do you mind if I borrow Sunny later?”

❊ ❊ ❊

  
  
  


The rest of the day felt like a blur, exhaustion had taken its toll as he slumped over the front desk. The shop was emptier than usual, most orders done by the end of the morning as people rushed in before the day started. 

Silence had begun to fill the shop after Hwanwoong had stepped out for the rest of the day, not returning after he ran out for the last errand; it sat thick in the air, the world growing infinitely around him. A vague sense of loneliness settling into his chest. 

Anticipation settled into the corners of his mind; it rang loudly in his ears, calling, waiting for something. It followed him for the rest of the day, unable to stop himself falling into perturbation as his thoughts began to wander; he thought of the old books on the shelves of the library, of foxes and dogs and of red hair. 

Geonhak locked up early, the afternoon barely at its peak as he stopped by the bakery, Youngjo waiting with an overeager Sunny wiggling in his arms to take home. The smell of an oncoming storm began to build around them, the clouds were blackened and heavy with rain as they sat in the sky, threatening to spill down from the heavens and engulf the world around him. 

Some rain fell, wetting the grass outside but it stopped soon after, the air growing crisp as the temperature began to drop, Geonhak pulling on a cardigan and fishing fresh meat out from the fridge, craving the comforting warmth of one of his mothers’ recipes. Sunny sleeping off his already stuffed stomach in the back room, full from the leftover meat cuttings and rice Geonhak gave him earlier.

The smell of stew simmering on the stove slowly permeated through the room, the monotonous movements of slowly stirring the pot brought enough distraction yet he couldn’t shake the ever-present tingling in his chest. It simmered as surely as the stew in front of him. 

The sound of splashing tore his attention away, it was faint yet it echoed loudly in his ears, unable to sate his curiosity, Geonhak turned the temperature down on the stew and stepped outside. Rays of sunlight illuminated his side garden, reflecting off of the raindrops that hung suspended on his plants, the green of the grass and sunset tones of the achillea glistening in the light. 

Seoho turned to him as he approached, the bottom of his robe soaked in water and mud as he stood in the middle of a puddle; his hair reminded Geonhak of the flowers, as vibrant as a setting sun and just as enchanting. 

“What are you doing?” Geonhak demanded, pulling the sleeves of his cardigan down, trying his best to glower at him.

Seoho almost ignored him as he hopped from one puddle to another, his feet sinking into the wet grass, mud flicking around. 

“What does it look like?” Seoho responds, “you’re always in a bad mood, or do you save that especially for me?”

“That’s not an answer to the question.” Seoho jumps to another small puddle, kicking water up as he skids towards the garden beds, petals falling to the ground at impact “you’re going to crush everything.” 

Seoho ignores him. 

“You didn’t bother answering mine.”

Geonhak didn’t respond, letting out a shaky breath, caught off guard, something that seemed to happen much too often in Seoho’s presence. He wasn’t sure if he appreciated the feeling or not. 

“Youngjo says hi by the way.”

“Really? So he remembers me?” Seoho’s eyes seemed to sparkle, lips curling into a wider smile and eyes disappearing into crescents. Geonhak feels his chest tighten, he wasn’t sure why.

“Somewhat…I guess in a manner of speaking he does.”

“I should visit him again then,” Seoho muses, turning back to the plant he had trampled, gently plucking one of the purple flowers “what’s this?”

“Foxglove,” Geonhak sighs again, “and i would really appreciate it if you left my flowers alone.”

Seoho just hums as he carefully walks over, “for you,” Geonhak froze in place as careful fingers gently placed the flower behind his ear.

“I don’t need it.”

“Consider it a gift then.”

“Gift? They’re my flowers anyway and I prefer them on the stem.” Geonhak didn’t have the heart to have any real bite behind his words, the gesture tugging at the corner of his lips offering him a small smile, “besides, don’t flowers come after dinner.”

“Well you’re cooking now, that makes us even. You provide the dinner I provide the flowers.” 

“They’re still my flowers, but whatever fine, you can stay and eat if you want.”

“Technicalities aren't important,” Seoho said, waving his hand in dismissal, “besides, are you sure you want to call this cooking?” His lips curl into a smile, playful and teasing, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air, “it smells more like burning. So you’re burning dinner. Unless charcoal was on the menu.”

Geonhak snorts, taking the flower from behind his ear, his fingers gently tracing along the soft petals.

“You coming in or not? Don’t expect anything special.”

“That’s okay,” Seoho responds, following Geonhak as they make their way inside, “I wasn’t. Besides, I’m starved.”

Geonhak paused, steadying his breath as a shiver travelled along his spine, “It’ll take a few more minutes to prepare if you don’t mind waiting a little longer.”

“It’s not like I have any place to be right now, take all the time you need.”

Geonhak shrugs, heating up the rice in the microwave, the hum filling the silence that settled between them. 

Seoho’s presence filled up the room, it took him a moment to realise the position he was in, unease slowly building, simmering in his stomach as anxieties clawed at his chest. His mind screamed, filling his thoughts until they overflowed, deafening and unrelenting as restlessness clawed mercilessly at his back. His skin crawling, discomfort plaguing his every movement as he tried to sit still. 

“It smells good at least,” Seoho offers, leaning over the kitchen counter, trying to peer over Geonhak’s shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

His mind began to quieten, conversation enough of a distraction to subdue the instincts that were telling him to run. 

“I’m not as good of a cook as my mother but it’s her recipe, as long as it’s edible i guess.”

“I think you’re selling yourself short, besides, you make up for it.”

“What do you mean?”

Seoho shrugged, his toes curling into the carpet. 

“In other ways, I guess you do.” Seoho offers vaguely, his mouth widening into another broad smile. 

The air around Seoho seemed to shiver, dusk particles hovering around him, catching the remnants of the afternoon light, shimmering in the air like a halo. He sat there almost ethereal, untouchable, cheeks flushed, and eyes glistening, his teeth curved around his lip. Geonhak could almost imagine them growing longer, piercing through skin and bone. 

He was beautiful. 

Geonhak retreats back to his stew, his ears burning as he takes the pot off the heat and carefully serving it over two bowls of rice. 

Seoho waves Geonhak’s hand away as he was offered a spoon, his eyes narrowing in confusion or disgust as he stared at it, Geonhak wasn’t sure which. Instead bringing the bowl to his face, sniffing it carefully before tipping it towards them. Greedly lapping at the contents, his lips stained with sauce and rice sticking to the corner of his mouth. 

“It’s not as nice when you mix the rice and sauce together.” Seoho’s voice muffled, his mouth still full of food, unrelenting as he scoffed it down as quickly as he could. 

“Do you want any other cutlery?” Geonhak could feel his stomach churn, his appetite slowly sinking as he watched him. 

Seoho’s eyes narrow, brighter than they were before, golden in the overhead light. His lip curled in disdain as he pushes a chunk of rice towards his mouth, “this is better.”

His mouth looked too wide as he ate lips stretched too far over sharpened teeth and tongue too long for his mouth as he licked around the edges of the bowl. 

Another shiver ran down Geonhak’s spine, it was electrifying, his hairs standing on end as he watched, mesmerised. The unyielding nervousness that lingered around Seoho’s presence hadn’t left but it was slowly evolving, intrigue almost overpowering it. 

Geonhak leaned closer, eyes unable to tear his gaze away from Seoho in front of him. The particles in the air began to stir and as if orchestrated, a loud yapping sound came skidding around the corner, having awoken from their chatter. Sunny’s nails clicked against the hardwood of the corridor as he stormed the room, his tail raised high, almost threatening if he wasn’t so small. 

The scene unfolded in front of him like a movie, playing out almost in slow motion as soon as the bowl fell from Seoho’s grip, spilling on the table. A flash of red and Seoho bolts out the door, his already lean frame shrinking as ears spring from red tufts of hair and blunt nails give way to sharp claws. 

He shrugs his robe off as the lithe body of a fox emerges from it, the fabric fluttering to the ground at Geonhak’s door. The fox bolted back towards the forest, its tails fanned out behind him.

Geonhak scoops Sunny up and quickly puts him back inside before rushing out and closing the door behind him, Sunny’s barking unrelenting as he hears nails clawing at the door. 

The fox had already bolted into the field, by the time Geonhak started running, calling out Seoho’s name. 

The flimsy fabric of his slippers had already begun to oak up rainwater as his feet dug into the ground as he propelled himself forward. 

His mothers’ voice rang in his ears as he ran, a reminder of the dangers of the forest, it was almost dark afterall. The setting sun slowly begins to engulf the world into darkness. Afterall, it was easy to get lost in the woods. 

_Would that be so bad?_

The cold breeze began to stick in his throat, burning his lungs as he sprinted into the first, squinting as the wind whipped his eyes, making them water. Thunder rolled in, rumbling in the distance as lightning illuminated the sky. The fox wasn’t too far ahead, scrambling over overgrowth and dodging between upturned trees. 

Geonhak could feel the ground under him shift as he ran, trees waving as he passed and plants carefully carving him a path forward. The fox only pauses once they reach a small body of water, letting out a small growl in warning, it's tails raised high and fanned out above its head. Regal and threatening.

The world around them seemed to shift, distort as the first raindrop fell, wetting the back of Geonhak's neck. He carefully inches closer, cautious as he dodges deep puddles and roots that had broken through the ears, sinister in their shape, waiting to trap his unsuspecting ankle. 

Perhaps the fox thought it was safe and perhaps Geonhak shouldn’t have overlooked the fact the fox knew the woods better than he ever could. The treacherous terrain was never a worry of the fox, yet as if possessed he lunges, his ankle getting trapped by a mostly buried stump as he stumbles forward. Scrambling he manages to grab onto the foxes hind leg, yanking it back towards him as he falls on top of it, pinning the fox under him. 

“You didn’t need to run.”

The fox whines, kicking at Geonhak but Geonhak remains unrelenting, with almost a grim satisfaction he holds it there. 

The fox blinks and suddenly Seoho is under him, their chests pressed together and faces barely an inch apart. 

He was only half transformed, exhaustion from the chase taking its toll as he struggled to bother keeping up the illusion of being human. His teeth were bared, curved fangs gleaming, his tails and ears still present twitching and clawed hands limp in defeat. 

“Congratulations,” Seoho bites out, his voice almost a snarl as they reverberated in his throat, “so what are your plans now that you caught me. The myths aren’t true you know.”

Geonhak blinks. 

“I didn’t have any plans. Nothing I guess.”

Seoho barks out a laugh, it sounded more like the cry of a wounded animal, ugly and high pitched. 

“You chased me through the forest. Of course you wanted something, why even bother.”

And here they were again, Geonhak without a response, words dying on his tongue as he couldn’t find an answer, or at least an answer Seoho was looking for. There wasn’t only one and curiosity wasn’t enough. Geonhak wasn’t sure what exactly drove him to chase after Seoho, perhaps it was simply curiosity, stories swirled in his head and he wanted to know how true they were. Perhaps he wanted answers to questions he held onto for years, sitting deep in the corners of his mind, forgotten until now. But it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t an answer he cared to admit. 

Instead he just shrugs, “I don’t know. You just ran and naturally I followed.” he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Seoho just stares.

The rain started to fall down heavier, soaking through Geonhak's clothes. Seoho let out a shiver. 

A blush rages across his cheeks as he realises Seoho was naked under him, his robe still in Geonhak’s doorway, goosebumps trailing along his bare unblemished skin. Geonhak couldn’t help but admire it. 

The adrenaline from the chase had begun to simmer down, his curiosity quelled and suspicions confirmed. He carefully lets go of Seoho’s shoulders, but Seoho’s gaze locks him into place. 

He looked beautiful. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the magic crackling in the air like the distant lightning, he wondered if Seoho did have powers like in the stories, to bewitch men and lure them into temptation. Seoho’s ears flick back, his eyes wide, watching Geonhak carefully as he tilts his head. He felt like he was drowning, gasping for breath as he dived into the depths of Seoho’s gaze, scrambling for purchase. 

Seoho’s ears flick back again, another growl rumbling in his chest.

Then he kisses him. 

Geonhak freezes but doesn’t pull back, it was innocent, Seoho’s eyes squeezed shut as their lips melted into one another, a rough tongue brushing against his lips, tasting, testing. Then Seoho laughs, it wasn’t like the one before, it is more reminiscent of what he was used to hearing; the same laugh that he uses when jumping through puddles or chasing butterflies. The lilt in his giggle is almost musical, a carefree song that only Geonhak was privy to. 

He kisses him again, cheeks wet with tears or rain Geonhak wasn’t sure but he finds himself slipping, falling back into lubricious depths as he lost himself in the gentle touch of Seoho’s lips against his own. 

He wondered what his mother would think about him kissing a stray spirit in the forest, and part of him didn’t think she would be surprised. He just chuckled to himself, letting Seoho crawl into his lap. The charm swung on his neck, it only warded off danger after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it through the fic, please leave some spare kudos and comment for a starving writer, it really helps motivate me to want to post more bc I really am still deciding if I do want to continue this fic or not.  
> hmu on twit @teeniegon if u ever wanna chat or b friends!
> 
> [carrd](teeniegon.carrd.co) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/teeniegon) | [cc](curiouscat.qa/teeniegon) (if u wanna comment anon there instead, please b kind I am fragile!!)
> 
> I also have an alt version of this au, different but similar for ateez (seongjoong)! this was just a better, reimagined version I think. u can check it out tho [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613739/chapters/56668060)


End file.
